Airport Operational Command Center (AOCC) controllers at an airport can manage capacity and demand of aircraft parking stands at the airport. An AOCC controller or other user can utilize flight plans, flight schedules, and/or aircraft constraints such as aircraft size and/or airline terminal allocations in order to direct aircraft at the airport to parking stands to, for example, load and/or unload passengers and/or cargo.
Aircraft at an airport can utilize parking stands at the airport. As used herein, the term “parking stand” can, for example, refer to a location at the airport at which an aircraft can park. Parking stands can be located at a terminal building (e.g., contact parking stands) or remote from a terminal building (e.g., remote parking stands).
Contact parking stands at an airport are preferred over remote parking stands. For example, an aircraft can more conveniently load and/or unload passengers and/or cargo from a contact parking stand relative to a remote stand due to the proximity of the contact parking stand to the airport terminal.